


Satisfaction

by lachatblanche



Series: Dollhouse AU [14]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Consent Issues, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachatblanche/pseuds/lachatblanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Shaw has a Thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Shaw finished with a groan, his eyes closing briefly in bliss as he pulled himself away, grunting at the chilly air that now surrounded him. Shoving the other body aside, he rolled over and collapsed on the right-hand side of the bed, smiling slightly when soft, pale fingers drew the covers up around his torso. Just as they were about to withdraw, Shaw struck out with his own hand and tangled his fingers together with those of his bed-partner, drawing them back to his chest.

‘That was lovely, my sweet,’ he said generously, squeezing the other’s hand and enjoying the limpness of the returning squeeze, a sure-indicator that the other was exhausted. ‘Very, very nice indeed.’

Charlie raised his head at that and blushed, his smile full of pride. Murmuring a word of thanks, he leaned down over Sebastian and placed a sweet, hot kiss on his mouth, which Shaw benevolently permitted. When the kiss began to get too heated, however, Shaw sighed and pushed Charlie’s head away.

‘Not now, pet,’ he said sternly, causing Charlie to pull away with a disappointed look that quickly turned petulant. Shaking his head and rolling his eyes fondly, Shaw reached out with his left arm and allowed Charlie to snuggle into his shoulder instead. Charlie, taking advantage of this unexpected intimacy, closed his eyes and hummed happily, snuggling in as close as he could. 

Shaw smiled as Charlie wriggled up against him, feeling content.

‘There’s something about you, pet,’ he sighed, his fingers lightly tracing Charlie’s skin. ‘I don’t know what it is, but I just can’t get enough of you. No matter what I do. No matter how many times I have you.’ His mouth suddenly quirked up at that, as if in some private little joke. ‘And believe me,’ he murmured, ‘I have had you more times than you could possible know.’ His smirk faded after a moment, however, and his brows turned down so that he looked almost puzzled. ‘And yet … and yet …’

Charlie’s eyes peered up at him curiously from where he was buried in Sebastian’s shoulder. Shaw eyed him for a moment, a contemplative, almost clinical look on his face as he inspected Charlie. Then, humming to himself, he turned his head back again so that it was resting firmly on the pillow.

‘You know I’ve had you in every way possible?’ he mused, eyes on the ceiling even as the fingers of his left hand idly stroked up and down Charlie’s flank. ‘In every sort of state and mood and position? Willing, unwilling … frightened, desperate. Insatiable,’ he smirked at the memory. ‘Aroused. Virginal. Awake, asleep … in love with me,’ he added wryly, angling his head towards Charlie who looked back at him with a bemused yet doting smile. ‘Every single way that I could think of. And yet, every time – _every time_ – there’s been something missing.’

Charlie gave him a bewildered look, blinking his big doe eyes at him. He cocked his head when Shaw paused, a confused, helpless smile coming to his lips.

‘I think you must have bumped your head, Seb darling,’ he said with a short hesitant laugh. ‘You’re not making any sense.’

Shaw smiled.

‘Never you mind, pet,’ he said affectionately, lifting his fingers to stroke through Charlie’s hair. ‘You just zip that clever little mouth of yours and go back to looking pretty for me. Now, as I was saying,’ he continued, his tone once more contemplative, ‘There’s always been something missing. Something that’s not … natural. Even when I make it so that you’re – let’s say _unreceptive_ – to my advances, there’s something not quite right. Something … unsatisfying. And I can’t for the life for me figure out what it is.’

Charlie squirmed slightly, an oddly anxious look edging onto his face. His confusion was more palpable now, Sebastian’s words seeming to make him more than a little uncomfortable.

‘Seb,’ he began, biting his lip worriedly, ‘I’m not quite sure what you’re saying, but-’ He was cut off by Sebastian’s hand suddenly tightening its grasp on his hair.

‘What did I say about keeping that mouth of yours zipped, hmm?’ Shaw asked, his tone sweet but his eyes hard and his grip firm. He used his grasp on Charlie’s hair to shake him, causing a quiet gasp to leave Charlie’s lips. ‘Now, you go back to being a good little boy, or I’m going to be _very_ unhappy with you. You wouldn’t want me to be unhappy with you, would you, pet?’

Charlie swallowed and for a moment there seemed to be a flash of real fear in his eyes. It was wiped away almost instantly, however, and a second later Charlie smiled and coyly lowered his gaze.

‘I always want you to be happy with me, Seb,’ he murmured, glancing up at Shaw from under his eyelashes.

Shaw smiled at that and released his grip on Charlie’s hair.

‘Good boy,’ he said, petting him gently. ‘Now don’t interrupt me again. As I was saying,’ he continued, ‘something is off. And I can’t understand it. I’ve tried everything that I can think of – I’ve even had you be as close to being Professor Charles Xavier as it is possible to be without actually _being_ him, and yet … and yet it’s _still_ not right.’ He turned to look Charlie in the eye. ‘There’s something wrong, pet, and I can’t quite put my finger on what it is.’

Charlie looked up at him with wide blue eyes.

Shaw slowly reached out a hand and drew a gentle finger down the side of Charlie’s face.

‘It’s not you, pet,’ he said softly, ‘It’s not your fault. You’re doing everything that I want, everything that I ask of you. But the fact of the matter is, you’re not _him_.’ And there was a sudden flash of rage in Shaw’s eyes, of jealousy and lust and possession. ‘Whatever I do, whatever I make _you_ do, you’re still not _him_. You’re still not him and he still doesn’t _know_. He doesn’t know what I’m doing to him because I’m _not_ doing it to him, not really.’ He tenderly brushed his thumb against Charlie’s lower lip. ‘And while you’re wonderful, dearest – truly a pleasure to be with – as long as I don’t have him, it won’t be enough. You’ll always be second best.’

Charlie pouted at that, looking hurt even though he obviously didn’t have the slightest clue what Shaw was talking about. As Shaw watched, a look of doubt entered Charlie’s expression and he began to chew on his lip in an anxious sort of way, his eyes flicking up to Shaw’s every few seconds with a vague sort of apprehension. Shaw, finding himself filled with an odd feeling of tenderness, gave him a rueful smile. 

‘Oh, don’t worry, pet,’ he said gently, stroking Charlie’s cheek again. ‘I’ll never replace you. I’ll always have you. Always. I promise. It’s just a foolish whim, no more.’ He smiled and his fingers suddenly twisted into a harsh grip as he clutched Charlie’s chin tightly. ‘After all, why would I want anybody else when _you_ serve me so well?’ He tightened his grasp on Charlie’s face before roughly shoving him down his body towards the foot of the bed. ‘You _will_ serve me, won’t you, pet? Won’t you, my pretty little whore?’

Charlie’s wide, innocent eyes met his. That sweet red mouth then turned up in a secret smile before slowly lowering down, eyes never leaving Sebastian’s.

Shaw let out a muted gasp at the first touch, before he then closed his eyes, his hands sinking roughly into the thick hair below him.

He was merely being greedy, he told himself. After all, why on earth would he want anything else when he still had _this_?

And yet something black and hungry still coiled in his gut, wanting and lusting after the one thing that he wanted but could not have.

Yet.


	2. Chapter 2

‘No, absolutely not!’ Emma looked appalled, her eyes full of anger and disgust and – was that _fear_? ‘I absolutely _forbid_ it, Sebastian. The answer is, and always will be, _no_!’

Shaw sighed and, straightening up from where he had been standing with his shoulder pressed against the wall, looked at Frost with exasperation.

‘Come now, Emma,’ he said impatiently, tucking his hands into his pockets even as he frowned at her. ‘You’re being unreasonable.’

Emma let out a harsh laugh.

‘ _Unreasonable?_ ’ she repeated disbelievingly. ‘Sebastian, that’s a lot to take coming from anyone, but from _you_ it’s _laughable_.’

Shaw gritted his teeth.

‘You’re making this very difficult,’ he said, annoyed. ‘I don’t see why you won’t just do this one small thing for me. It’s not as if you’ve ever refused any of my other requests.’

‘Your other requests weren’t for _this_!’ Emma snapped, gesturing sharply with her hand.

‘Come, Emma,’ Shaw said, impatience entering his voice. ‘This is hardly the worst thing that I’ve asked you to do. This isn’t even the worse thing that I’ve asked you to do to _Charlie_!’

Emma’s lips tightened.

‘That’s not the point,’ she said coldly. ‘What you are referring to occurred with Charles Xavier. This is _Charlie_. There is, as you well know, Sebastian, quite the difference.’

‘Whatever the difference is, it’s minimal,’ Shaw said, trying very hard not to snap. ‘He may be Charlie now, but once you return Xavier’s mind to him, he’ll be-’

‘He’ll still be Charlie,’ Emma snapped, her eyes narrowed into slits. ‘He’ll still be Charlie because he will still be under contract and he won’t have the ability to say no. He will still be an Active, Sebastian, and as I am in charge of the welfare of everyone under this roof, I am going to firmly put my foot down and tell you what I don’t think you have heard enough of in your lifetime: _no_.’

Shaw gave up all attempts at reigning in his temper.

‘Need I remind you that I am the founder of this whole facility?’ he hissed. ‘That I own this whole operation and everyone in it? That I own _you_?’

Emma’s eyes narrowed dangerously even as her outward appearance remained otherwise unchanged.

‘Is that a threat, Sebastian?’ she asked, her voice calm.

‘That very much depends,’ Shaw replied grimly, his eyes fixed on Emma’s, ‘on whether or not you give me what I want.’

‘Then I shall have to assume that it was a threat,’ Emma answered calmly, ‘As I have no intention whatsoever of giving in to your demands.’

Shaw’s expression became thunderous.

‘Be very careful, Emma,’ he said warningly, his voice low. ‘I am a forgiving man, but the one thing that I will not tolerate is disloyalty.’

Emma raised an eyebrow at that.

‘I’m afraid that you have it all wrong, Sebastian,’ she said, her voice cold. ‘You are the one that put me in charge of the Dollhouse. You yourself charged me with keeping the Actives safe. You told me that it was my duty to look after them.’ She paused. ‘You should know that I take my duties very seriously, Sebastian. And if that means keeping them safe from _you_ ,’ her eyes met Shaw’s and she held the gaze as she said the next words, ‘then so be it.’

Shaw gritted his teeth together but Emma hadn’t finished.

‘So it is not _my_ loyalty to the Dollhouse that is to be called into question,’ she said lightly before turning to glare at him. ‘It is _yours_.’

Shaw folded his arms and stared at her in disbelief.

‘ _My_ loyalty?’ he laughed incredulously. ‘Emma, dearest, this is _my_ company. Without me there wouldn’t _be_ a Dollhouse.’

‘Maybe so,’ Emma acknowledged with a brief dip of her head, ‘But let’s not forget that the Dollhouse, for all its … futuristic originality, is, at the end of the day, still a business. And all businesses have boardrooms, and all boardrooms have directors, and all directors …’ There was a pointed pause. ‘… have influence. And be _very_ assured, Sebastian, that _some_ of us have more influence than others.’ She glanced down at her nails. ‘How do you think the board will take the news that their chairman – their _Founder_ – was breaking rules left, right and centre all in pursuit of one piece of tail? I have a feeling that they won’t be too pleased at that. Very conservative group, I find, for a committee that essentially deals in a form of very high-level prostitution.’ Her eyes flicked up to meet Shaw’s. ‘You see, Sebastian, I have no illusions about what it is that we do. I see things _very_ clearly. I hope, for your own sake, that you come to do so as well.’

They were at an impasse.

Shaw stared at Emma, his inner rage fighting with a sudden deep sense of respect for her. In the end, respect won.

‘Oh Emma,’ he said at last, a short, rueful laugh escaping him. ‘I really ought to have made you into a Doll when I had the chance.’

Emma smiled sweetly at him.

‘We all make mistakes,’ she said coolly, before raising an eyebrow. ‘And I think we can both agree that this conversation was one of them. Yes?’

Shaw hesitated for a moment, but gave a stiff nod when he saw Emma cock her head questioningly.

‘It appears so,’ he said dryly.

Emma smiled.

‘Good,’ she said, and suddenly she was once again her usual frostily-gracious self. ‘I hope you have enjoyed your time with us, Sebastian. It has been very good to see you again. I trust you found everything to your satisfaction?’

Shaw turned to her with a cocked eyebrow and a wry expression but Emma’s air of unaffected placidity didn’t falter.

‘Yes,’ he said after a moment, sighing in a terribly put-upon manner. ‘Yes, everything was … satisfactory.’

Emma’s smile was sharp and it did not meet her eyes.

‘I’m glad to hear it,’ she said coolly. ‘Do make sure to drop by the next time you are in the country, Sebastian.’

‘Count on it,’ Shaw replied, a smirk returning to his face. ‘After all, Charlie misses me if I’m gone too long.’

‘Yes,’ Emma said sweetly. ‘Most of our Clients think so, as well.’

Shaw’s expression flickered for a moment but he quickly covered it with a charming smile. He knew when it was time to retreat.

‘It’s been delightful as always, Emma,’ he drawled, offering her a mocking bow as he slowly moved towards the door. ‘I’m sure that our next meeting will be just as … scintillating. Until next time …’

He offered her one last smirk before he turned and left.

 

 

Emma stood tall and still, staring at the spot where Shaw had stood mere moments before, wondering what on earth she had done.

Then, slowly, she turned on her heel and made her way over to the far side of the room.

She needed a drink.


End file.
